Miko to Nuriko no Yume
by ShinythiefXblast
Summary: Miaka has returned to her world but feels lonely and misses her Seishi. She misses one more than the others and with Suzaku's help, they are reunited. rated T but may be M in later chapters


* * *

Hey everyone! This is ShinythiefXblast! It's great to be back. For any interested in my other story A Bigger Issue, It will be continued in the near future but for now is on a short hiatus. This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fan fiction so please be gentle with your reviews. Thanks!

Chapter 1: Too Quiet

It had been months since the Suzaku no Miko had returned to her own world after summoning the beast god Suzaku to save Hong-Nan. In the time that she had been back, Miaka had taken the entrance exams for the prestigious Jonan Academy and she was expecting the results to come in the mail any day now. Every day, she had thrown her entire being into studying for those exams, pausing only to eat and sleep. Even Yui, her best friend, had noticed that her stint as the Priestess had taught Miaka some responsibility, and her brother Keisuke feared her newfound attitude was a phase. But even so, now that the grueling studying was over with, Miaka was BORED.

In a fit of inspiration, she lifted the phone and called her best friend. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello, who's there? This is the Hongo Residence." Yui's mother had answered the phone.

"Hongo-san, how are you? I was wondering if I could talk to Yui-chan?" Mrs. Hongo chuckled.

"I'm fine Miaka-chan. Of course you can talk to her, give me just a second to call her." After about a minute, Yui came to the phone.

"Hey Miaka, what's up?" Miaka twisted the phone cord around her fingers as she answered.

"Yui-chan I'm boooooored!" One could practically hear Yui sweatdropping at her friend's antics.

"Somehow I knew it'd be something like that. I guess you want me to entertain you?" Miaka dropped the cord like it was hot.

"Oh Yui-chan I just had an even better idea! A new café opened near your house called Manties and I've been dying to go there and try it out. Let's go there!"

"Only if we can go shopping afterwards." Miaka pouted for a moment before she agreed.

"And make sure to bring your money this time Idjit." Yui added.

"Whaaaaat! Why?"

"Because with all the food you stuffed in your face last time, I was out two months allowance! Two months allowance Miaka!" Yui shouted, irritated just thinking about it. Miaka jumped and then drooped in defeat.

"Yes Ma'am." Yui giggled and continued.

"Well then I'll meet you in a half hour, don't be late!"

"I won't! Bye bye!" Miaka hung up the phone and changed out of her pajamas into a mint green tank top with ruffles on the wide straps, complete with a dark brown skirt made of a floaty material and her cream colored flats. She braided her hair for once instead of placing them in their customary dumpling shaped buns. After searching around for her wallet, she gave up and just grabbed Keisuke's on the way out the door. She ran to the train station and barely made the southbound train in time. Miaka disembarked the train after ten minutes and walked two blocks to the quaint little café. Yui was already sitting at one of the tables, sipping on a glass of iced lemon tea. Miaka ran up to her, pulled out a chair, and collapsed in it, breathing heavily. Yui pushed a cute little menu in her direction.

"You're late, Miaka. What took you so long?" Miaka smiled softly and took the menu and began to peruse it.

"I lost my wallet so I ended up taking Keisuke's instead." Yui's mouth twitched and she ran her fingers through her short hair.

"So does Keisuke know you stole his wallet again?"

"He's the one who left it out where I could find it!" Miaka said defensively. Yui shook her head.

"That brother of yours should know better by now." Yui deadpanned. A waitress approached their table.

"Welcome to Manties! I am Urimoto and I'll be your server! Have you ladies decided?" Miaka looked up at her and grinned.

"Oh yes I have! For starters, I'd like a spinach and artichoke dip extra large and an order of the potato skins. Then for the entrée I'd like the club sandwich and a double order of fries with that and two slices of carrot cake for dessert!" The waitress looked discomfited with the large order.

"Did you want anything to drink miss?"

"Oh yeah! I'll have the same lemon tea that she's having!" Urimoto turned to Yui.

"And can I get anything for you miss?"

"Yes please I just want the chicken salad plate please." The waitress nodded politely and dashed back to the kitchen. Miaka's cell phone rang unexpectedly and she looked at Yui apologetically.

"Sorry Yui-chan, its Mom I have to answer. Hey Mom what's up?" Miaka's mom was grinning on the other side of the phone.

"Miaka, the mailman just delivered your exam scores and you passed! You're going to Jonan Academy!"

"Really!?" Miaka screeched, "That's great! I'm hanging out with Yui-chan right now but we can celebrate together later okay?" Miaka hung up and jumped around excitedly.

"Yui-chan! Mom said I was accepted into Jonan! Isn't that great!" Yui's mouth dropped to the ground in shock at the statement. After a moment's recovery, she smiled.

"Well damn. I thought I'd gotten rid of you for high school at least but no way you had to spoil my plans. I'm headed for Jonan too."

"Oh I knew you were smart enough to go there! Oh Yui-chan I can't wait!" The waitress came out of the kitchen struggling with a heavy tray laden with their order. She set the tray on a nearby table and distributed the food before scurrying back to the kitchen. The two girls giggled to each other.

"This is a true day for celebration." Yui said as she raised her glass. Miaka grinned and lifted hers as well.

"To our future days together at Jonan Academy! Kampai" Yui laughed and clinked her glass against Miaka's.

"Idiot! Kampai!"

* * *

Miaka waved goodbye to Yui and looked at her watch. It was only 3:30, so she still had a few hours before she had to be home. A flash of red on a passersby's scarf reminded her of Suzaku and she decided to head to the library. As she entered those doors, a sense of nostalgia overwhelmed her as she halted in front of the snack machine where she had caught her first glimpse of Suzaku, beast-god of the south. She crept surreptitiously down the hallway to the restricted section and opened the door. The dim room was just as she had remembered. Miaka ran her fingers over the titles on the shelves before they came to a stop on the Universe of the Four Gods. She quietly slipped the tome from the shelf and knelt in front of the shelf to read it. When she opened the book to read it, surprisingly, her story was still there. She turned the first few pages and read how she and Yui had encountered Tamahome for the first time and a pang of loneliness went through her. Although she had thought of him briefly, Tamahome's absence for the most part hadn't brought her any grief. She missed all of her Seishi, but the one she missed the most was really Nuriko. His sense of loyalty to her and his off color humor had never failed to cheer her up when she was sad. He was the only one who had become something like her best friend. She remembered her raw consuming anguish when he had died and she flipped there in the book and read how Ashitare had wounded him severely. Miaka couldn't help but think of how numb she had felt when she realized that the ground was too hard to bury him and after Mitsukake had healed the injuries, they had leaned him against the side of the mountain. Miaka failed to notice as she read the book that it had never actually stated that Nuriko was dead.

Miaka flipped another page, subconsciously wishing she could see him once again. A single solitary tear ran down her face and fell onto the character for Nuriko's name. Bright crimson light shone from the book, throwing shadows into the corners of the abandoned room. Miaka found herself transported back into the book, leaving it to fall to the ground, pages fluttering.

* * *

Miaka opened her eyes and found herself in a dark, empty void with nothing around her. A magnificent scarlet plumaged phoenix alighted in front of her and she gasped.

"Suzaku-sama!" Suzaku bowed his head to her and spoke to her within her mind.

"My Priestess, you have called out to me to fulfill your desires. Because of your faithfulness, I shall grant you your heart's deepest wish." Miaka shook her head in confusion.

"But Suzaku-sama, I don't need anything!" Suzaku beat his wings and took off in flight.

"Your heart tells me otherwise, My Priestess. As you saved my country in it's time of need, I shall help you in your time of need. I wish upon you happiness Priestess." Miaka leapt to her feet to chase after the departing god to no avail. Suzaku disappeared and the world went black.

When Miaka regained consciousness, she found herself lying on a dirt road in the middle of an alley between two buildings. Her head spun as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. She swiped at a stubborn patch of dirt that clung to her skirt and she heard raucous, braying laughter that sent chills down her spine. Four men had entered the alley and approached her as she stood there in shock. One of the men took a sideways look at her and leered in her direction. She slowly backed away as the men came ever closer to her and she finally turned tail and ran down the alley in the other direction, looking for a convenient place to hide. At the most inopportune time, Miaka's inherent clumsiness reared its ugly head as she tripped over a pebble and fell flat on her face. She moved haltingly as she rose to her knees, rubbing her forehead where it had slammed into the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Miaka looked up to find the men surrounding her, cutting off any hope she had of an escape. The leader grabbed her chin roughly and laughed derisively in her defiant face.

"Lookit the pretty little girlie we caught eh men?" A round of snickers went through them as her heart plummeted. Miaka thought quickly. An idea came to her, but she knew it would be a long shot, but felt she had no other option. She slapped the man's hand away from her face and adopted a haughty expression on her face.

"How dare you handle me so, you ruffian! Don't you know that I am the Priestess of Suzaku! I demand you release me and take me to the palace at once!" The man blinked at her in shock. Then he broke into a harsh-sounding guffaw and leered at her once again.

"Look here, girlie. Everyone knows that the Priestess went back to her own world five years ago and you really thought that trick would work? A pretty little thing like you will fetch a hefty price when I sell you to the brothels. Cant forget to break you in first though!" A wave of terror came upon her as she leapt up to run away.

"NO!!!!" She screamed as the man grabbed her arm, spun her around, and backhanded her so hard she saw sparks dance across her narrowing vision.

"Please help me…." Miaka barely had the strength to voice her plea before everything disappeared.


End file.
